chcfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt.
"A towel … is about the most massively useful thing an interstellar hitch hiker can have." -Douglas Adams. (A quote Matt lives by.) Maximumwarp AKA "Matt" is the most artistic member of the CHC, and arguably most entertaining. He is best known for making TTV "animated". His other work can be seen on the TTV message boards and his deviantart. Matt Himself. Matt was born on stardate 52704.3 in Nevada. As a child Matt was just as much "that guy" as he is now. First joining Metru Nui Building Crew in August, he was shown to have exceptional building skills despite what he said to the contrary. Known for his extreme obsessions with ,Chris Chan Galidor and countless other nerdy things, he is maybe the most unpredictable person you will ever talk to. Matt is both jokingly and not jokingly accused as a villain and a scorn to humanity itself. When not doing podcast or drawing related things, Matt hangs out with his friends in real life, most notably Dylan and Ben. Some may call Matt insane, however he prefers the term eccentric. Matt has a strange habit of putting periods at the end of names. This could be Matt's way of showing grammatical supremacy over others. (even though this is incorrect in some instances). While this would make sense in Matt terms, his lack of skill in grammar show otherwise. On Matt's YouTube channel, he makes the aforementioned TTV "animated" podcast, and other silly videos that get far to much recognition. On the CliffHorseCrew channel Matt made a two episode play through of Galidor Quest and has been present for many podcasts. Life In The DTP. The DownTownPrown or "DTP" was a group of Matt's real life friends who enjoyed playing video games and such together. Matt was the founder of the group with hep from his friends Dylan and Ashton. In 2011 the DTP was established as a small group of friends playing Minecraft and TF2 most of the time. The number of members would fluctuate for many years until around 2013 Matt left after many different incidents. It was a learning experience for Matt, and the lessons he learned would be carried on till the end of time. Youtube Stuff. Matt started his life on YouTube as most do. In 2011 Matt had been a part of two podcast groups which lasted no more then two episodes each. In November of 2013 Matt came back to the YouTube scene. It took some time, but in July of 2014 the very first episode of the TTV "animated" podcast was released. The first episode otherwise known as "Ven's Dream" was followed by five more TTV "animated" videos released weekly. Currently the TTV "animated" podcast is on the back burner as Matt is in school and currently working on other series for his own channel and the CHC. Trivia. * ]]Matt's Minecraft username is Jetfirespeed. * Matt went by the handle of epicbunnystudio for many years. (It is still his skype handle.) * Matt's favorite series ever is BattleStar Galactica (2004-09) * Matt has a girlfriend. * Matt's favorite youtube channel is FimFlamFilosophy. * Matt's steam handle is Captain Proton. * Matt's WWE name is Matt "The Sci-Fi hero" Goulet. * Matt is "That Guy." Catchphrases. Matt is known for having a whole host of catchphrases so... here they are! "What a guy..." "You freaking guy you." "YEAH FOR REAL NIGGS." "Shut up (insert name here)" "Indeed."Category:Artists Category:Members